A Broken and Battered Home
by LoveStory-Fanatic
Summary: AU: Dean and Cas are 16. They live next door to each other with windows facing each other. They're best friends who would do anything for each other. Even if it means stepping in to protect the little brother when Dean can't. Violence, broken-heartedness.


**A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Hey, so this is a one-shot I got the idea for while reading another story. No idea how I got this idea, it just popped into my head all of a sudden and I had to go with it. I know it's super depressing, but it's intense. I hope you enjoy! Well...you know what I mean. Also, I know John is a bit OOC, but just go with it.**

**By the way...Sam is about 12, he's lanky, not much muscle. He's just a kid. Dean works out, quite muscular. John was in the military, just like in the series, so he's pretty damn strong himself.**

Dean rested his head on his pillow. It had been a long and tiring day at school and he wasn't in the mood for anyone's crap. Usually he would study and hang out with his Cas, but today just wasn't a good day. He had explained to him and Cas had thankfully understood, saying they would get together the following day instead.

Dean was relieved that Cas hadn't taken it personal, he just needed some Dean time. He closed his eyes and pushed everything out of his mind. He really didn't want to think about everything that had happened that day.

He was just about to fall asleep when his door burst open. Dean's eyes shot up and he found his father storming into his room rather pissed.

"What the hell happened?! I gave you that car to take care of, not wreck it!" Dean shot up from his bed and stood in front of his father. "It was an accident, Dad. Some guy wasn't paying attention this morning on my way to school and hit us. We're fi-."

"And you didn't think to tell me? Did you at least get the guy's insurance number? His license plate number? Tell the cops?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I got all his information. It's sitting on the desk." John's eyes swept over to the desk and saw the man's information on a piece of paper.

John looked back at his son with a disapproving look on his face. "I'm real disappointed in you, Dean. I thought you'd take better care of her. That's why I gave her to you."

"Dad, it wasn't my-." "Can it, Dean. Give me the keys. You're no longer allowed to drive her."

Dean's mouth dropped open. "How the hell are we supposed to get to school?!" John held out his hand for the keys. "I'll drive you and you watch your mouth with me, boy, or else I'll have to watch it for you."

Dean squared his shoulders. "No, this isn't fair. It wasn't my fault the guy hit us and I did the right thing by getting all of his information. You can't do this."

John took a step closer to Dean. "Don't you dare back talk me, boy. Hand over the damn keys."

Dean shook his head. "No, you gave her to me because I was responsible enough and a good driver. Just because that douche hit us, doesn't make me a bad driver!" John took another step closer to his son. Now he was standing just a few inches in front of him and Dean was starting to get nervous. The situation brought back memories from when he was younger and his parents had separated for a few months.

His father had gone off the deep end. He would constantly drink and when he was drunk, he wasn't scared to get violent. Sammy never knew that side of their father because Dean had always, _always_, stepped in and protected him. The mere thought of anything happening to his little brother always sent shivers down his spine.

His father hadn't been like that after his parents had gotten back together. He stopped drinking and had pretended that nothing had happened. When Mary had noticed the bruises, Dean had lied and said he had gotten into a fight at school. She had believed him and nothing was said after that.

Dean never thought that the day would come where his father would revert back to his violent tendencies after so long, especially since he and his mother were together and happy.

Dean took a furtive step back from his father, hoping he didn't notice. He wasn't so lucky. John grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him in closer to him. "Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talkin' to you."

"I wasn't walking away. Let go." John's hold on Dean's arm tightened for a moment before he threw his arm out of his grasp. Dean started to back away once more, this time much more noticeable.

John moved towards Dean quickly, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed him against his window causing it to shatter from the sheer force of the contact. Dean would have fallen with the broken glass to the ground if it hadn't been for John's hold on his son's shirt.

Cas was sitting on his bed when he heard the glass shattering. His head snapped up from his book and his eyes went immediately to Dean's window. He watched the glass fall from the window as John held Dean against where the glass once was. His eyes widened as he realized what Dean's father was doing. He couldn't see Dean's face, but he knew the expression that would undoubtedly be on his face.

He was frozen in hear, not quite sure what to do or what exactly was going on.

Sam ran through Dean's door moment after the window had shattered. He had heard the noise and had gotten worried. When he entered Dean's room, he found John holding Dean by the front of his shirt and Dean with a scared look on his face as well as cuts covering his face and arms.

"Dean? Are you okay?" John whipped around, letting go of Dean's shirt as Dean's eyes widened in horror. He knew what was coming next and he had to stop it. John started to move across the room towards Sam, but Dean was quicker. He stepped in front of his little brother and stared his father down. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him. You can hit me all you want, but you will never touch him."

Cas could everything that was being said now that the window was broken. He watched as Dean's eyes hardened and he took a protective stance in front of his little brother. He would go through hell before he let anything happen to Sammy.

That was the moment that shook Cas to his core. He saw what was reflecting from Dean's eyes. It was recognition. This had happened before. That was the moment that pushed Cas into action, off his bed, and through his front door, rushing to help his friend in need.

Dean had seen out of the corner of his eye as Cas had jumped from his bed and out of his room. He knew that his friend was on his way to help him. He just prayed to whoever was up there that Cas wouldn't get hurt either, that he would be able to stop his dad before he hurt either Sam or Cas. He couldn't bare it if either of them got hurt because of him.

"Dean, move out of the way." "No. You back off. The only way you will ever be able to lay a finger on Sammy is over my dead body."

The look in John's eyes hardened on every one of Dean's words. If looks could kill, Dean would already be dead. He took a step towards Dean and invaded his personal space. "I'm going to say this one more time. Get out of the way."

Dean stood his ground while reaching behind him and pushing Sam out of the door. "No." John's hand raised and slammed into the side of Dean's head. A red handprint was left on Dean's cheek. He turned his head back to his father. "You're not getting Sammy. I won't allow it."

"I'm your father, Dean. I outrank you. Either move out of the way or I'll move you myself."

Dean straightened up a little, blocking the doorway a little more. "I guess you'll have to move me yourself."

John's jaw tightened for a moment before he reached forward, grabbing ahold of Dean's shirt once more, and starting beating the shit out of him. Dean tried to fight back, but his father was stronger.

John dropped Dean into a bloody mess on the floor. "You should have moved when I told you to, Dean. Never disobey me."

John started towards the door, but Dean grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the ground. He held his father to the ground as he yelled to whoever could hear him to call the cops.

Sam ran from where he had been hiding, grabbed the phone, and called 9-1-1 as Cas was running up the stairs. "Where's your brother?" Sam was shaking from what was happening. He had heard everything, every punch, every grunt that escaped Dean's lips, everything. He pointed a shaky finger in the direction of Dean's room as a voice came over the phone.

Sam quickly gave the woman their address and told her to send the police quickly, that his father was about to kill his big brother. He hung up the phone and moved towards Dean's room as Cas ran through the door.

When Cas ran into Dean's room, he found Dean a bloody mess and trying desperately to hold down his father who was starting to get the upper hand. John threw Dean off of him. He swung his arm around and his fist connected once more with the side of Dean's face. This time the hit knocked him unconscious.

Dean's body slumped to the floor and went motionless. Cas thought his heart stopped when Dean stopped moving. He looked over as John quickly got to his feet and started towards Cas. "Move out of my way and get out of my house."

Cas blocked his way to the door, vowing to himself that whatever happened, he couldn't let anything happen to Sam. "No. The cops are on their way."

John grew even more furious and lunged for Cas. He grabbed him and slammed him against the door. His fist connected with Cas' jaw before Cas knew what was happening. He struggled against the older and much stronger man, trying to buy the police more time until they got there.

Cas glanced over and saw Sam running towards them. He shook his head fervently. "Run! Get out of here!"

Sam understood. Both his brother and Cas were trying to protect him. They all knew that Sam was no match for John. He would be putty in John's hands. Sam nodded, turned, and ran down the stairs. He made it out the front door and onto the lawn before several police cars arrived as well as an ambulance. The cops ran towards Sam as he started shouting to them, "Please! You have to help my brother! They're upstairs in his room! Please, you have to hurry!"

The officers ran past Sam and barreled into the house. The made it up the stairs and to Dean's room in time to watch Cas slump to the ground with blood running down his face in multiple places. The officer in the lead tackled John to the ground, followed by two other officers right behind him. It took all three of the officers to get John onto his back and get handcuffs onto him.

Another cop quickly moved over to Cas, inspecting his wounds. Cas simply shook his head and pointed to Dean. "He needs help. Please."

The officer nodded and moved over to check for a pulse from Dean's neck. Cas thought his heart had literally stopped as he waited excruciatingly long seconds before the office looked back up at him, "He's alive. We'll get you both to a hospital. It's going to be okay."

Cas nodded numbly, never moving his eyes off of Dean. He wouldn't believe that Dean would be okay until he saw him open his eyes and say something.

The officer seemed to understand that as she motioned for more officers to help her bring both Cas and Dean outside. Once they were outside, they set Dean down on the ground. Sam ran to his brother's side, dropping down and inspecting the damage. He had tears in his eyes as he thought his brother was dead. Cas sunk to the ground on the other side of Dean, grabbing his friend's hand and praying that he would be okay. "He's alive, Sam. He's going to be okay."

Cas's eyes moved back to Dean's face, willing him to wake up and reassure them all that everything would be okay. As the paramedics grew closer, a small groan escaped Dean's lips. Cas leaned forward slightly as Dean's eyes opened slowly. The first thing Dean saw was Sam. A small smile appeared on his lips as he assured himself that his little brother was untouched and okay.

Dean's eyes shifted to his right and locked onto Cas's. He took in his beaten and battered friend and smiled. He knew that Cas had stepped in when Dean couldn't and had protected his brother. "Thank you." Cas nodded, a small smile of his own appearing on his face. "You're welcome, Dean."

Dean didn't bother to take his hand out of Cas's. He needed the reassurance that everything would be okay. His eyes slid back over to Sammy and he nodded, silently telling him that everything was going to be just fine.

**I hope y'all don't hate me too awful much. At least it has a happy ending? John's in jail, the boys will be okay, and they're all together. See? Happy ending! Review!**


End file.
